Stay
by SSidle
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack have things they need to tell each other. JackElizabeth.


Elizabeth lay sprawled out on her bed, only half covered. The unladylike position made Jack smile. Then he had a sudden urge to tuck her in. Without thinking, he did. She awoke with a start.

"Jack? What are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep, love."

"Nightmares. I thought so."

"You've spent too much time on the sea."

"Why do you say that?"

"The way you sleep. Braced against the pitching of the ship."

"Oh. I didn't even realize I did that."

There was a comfortable silence. He noticed the upset look on her face, he tried to ignore the immediate pang of worry, but he couldn't.

"What's wrong, love?"

Nothing…It's just that…"

"Go on."

"I can't stand to be around Will anymore. We haven't spoken two words to one another, other than ship commands, since we left… There's just so much tension between us. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"What happened to your engagement?"

"The day we found you, we looked at each other and knew it was over. I left the ring in his cabin that night. We haven't spoken since."

"I noticed the silence. But that can't be everything."

"Well… It's just that, I realized that this has always been about Will. Everything. None of this would ever have happened if I hadn't always been trying to save him. Starting from the day I found him in the water and took the medallion to keep the others from associating him with pirates, I have seemingly devoted my life to protecting him. I'm not even sure why anymore. Without him, none of this would ever have happened."

"That's not all bad, love."

"I know. But I know that everything I love about my life is due to him. If Will hadn't been in the picture, I would be sitting in Port Royale, married to Norrington. I never would be free. I wouldn't have met you, or anyone for that matter. I despise the fact that I owe everything to a man I can no longer stand. I don't think he ever loved me."

"Of course he did. He left to save you in the beginning. He was so devoted, he was willing to risk his life for you."

"No, not for _me_. For the idea of me. The girl he was told he could never have. A challenge. But I realized that I am alright with that. I don't love him anymore. I used to think he was my night in shining armor. But now I know that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"The sea. Freedom. I want everything and more. But now I can't have it."

"Why? What's stopping you?"

"No one wants me to have it. I can't get it on my own. I lost the only chance I had for it. People say they want me to stay, to be one of them, but again, it's not me. It's the idea that a woman of high society could be one of them. I just want someone to want me for me, not for what I am."

"There are those who do."

"Who? You?"

Without speaking, he took out his beloved compass and handed it to her and slowly backed away. He had to know. She understood and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, before slowly lifting the lid. The arrow spun for a moment before settling on the pirate captain himself. To make sure, he moved to the other side of the room. The arrow followed.

"How long has it done that?

"Since we left Tortuga in search of Will. But what does it have anything to do with me staying? It's not like you care."

H e took the small box from her. He held it for a moment before opening it once more. The arrow rested on her. She looked up with wide eyes, utterly shocked.

"I haven't been able to get it to point anywhere else since I left you behind with Will at Port Royale so long ago."

"Why show me this?"

"You asked why I wanted you to stay. I figured I'd show you."

"Why now? Why did you wait so long?"

"I thought that it was useless. It was wrong of me to think that way. You were betrothed, to a friend nonetheless. There was nothing I could do. Then, I never thought I would see you again. But when I did, I just couldn't tell you. I never realized that you might… Elizabeth, please tell you'll stay. Stay with me. I'll give you the freedom you long for. I'll give you the sea."

"I will, so long as you stop being a sentimental human. I want the pirate captain I fell in love with so long ago."

"Can do, love." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and just as she started to worry, he reached down and pinched he bum. She smiled into his chest and sang to herself… _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_

A/N: This is my first attempt at POTC. What do you think? Let me know. --SSidle


End file.
